


Magic Saviour

by Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl/pseuds/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl
Summary: Tom has spent a long time in Purgatory, regretting his mistakes. A wish to go back and change things leads to him being reborn as Lady Hecate's chosen to save magic from the muggles.The problem is, he is reborn as a baby in 1980 and has to grow up first.Tom Marvolo Riddle could have changed the world, but his countless mistakes lead to his downfall. Maybe this time around, he could be great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a plot bunny and then this was born. No idea where it's going to go but it's going to be a hell of a ride.

It was burning. The flames surrounded the former dark lord in a cocoon of red and orange and, though he had long grown numb to the pain, he still felt an unpleasant stinging against his skin. This was his punishment, he supposed, for ever believing he could truly defeat _death_ , of all things. He was young and naive back then and now he only felt regret. He was too eager, too ambitious, and that was his downfall. There were many, many warnings about creating horcruxes and the damage they do to both your mind and soul but, in the blindness of youth, he believed himself untouchable.

His soul was forfeit ever since Myrtle looked the basilisk in the eye and dropped dead on the tiles of the first-floor bathroom.

He could still remember how she dropped like a puppet without strings; eyes glassy and dead, with limbs sprawled uncomfortably in a way that just screamed WRONG. He still remembered the way her glasses shattered upon impact with the ground, shards send flying with a sharp _crack_. Tom was no stranger to death, living during the blitz ensured that, but this one was his. He _caused_ this. They say it's hard to get over your first kill but Tom only felt a sense of elation. Myrtle was only the beginning and, in a way, he was right. She became his first horcrux, which was the beginning of the end of 'Lord Voldemort'.

Tom regretted many things nowadays. He regretted making horcruxes, he regretted creating the Death Eaters and he regretted creating such an idiotic moniker as 'flight of death'. He'd had plenty of time to ponder his many mistakes during his seemingly endless time in this fiery purgatory, with only his own thoughts and memories for company. For an indeterminable reason, all his memories had gained a brighter, more vivid air ever since he entered this hell. He theorised it was some way of making him contemplate his sins for eternity, but he had no way to make certain. He had certainly done a lot contemplation, however, for in this land there was no rest. There was no reprieve from his own thoughts in the arms of Morpheus. Instead, he spent his time thinking upon how he could have done better. Tom Marvolo Riddle could have changed the world, but his many mistakes lead to his own downfall...

He'd give anything to go back and fix his countless mistakes.

Upon that thought, it was as if his mind was freed from its torment; like the many shackles weighing it down (of which he hadn't noticed previously) had came undone. He felt powerful, as if he could destroy whole civilisations with the snap of his fingers, but yet insignificant in the face of a far greater power that he was unable to determine. His prison of fire burned out and dropped him into a colourless void. The oppressive black around him felt like it was seeping into his very soul and mind before he could think no more.

**_~T~M~R~_ **

_"I hear your plea, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and have decided to grant you a boon."_

_"What boon?"_

_"You shall return to your Earth, cleansed from sin, as a babe in the year 1980. After Lord Voldemort's defeat, dark magic was eviscerated and magical balance was destroyed. The muggles discovered the Wizarding World and, in their fear of the unknown, declared war and used their technology to put an end to all of those possessing my gift of magic. Your task is thus: maintain the balance of magic and prevent the destruction of magic, before it's too late."_

_"How will I be able to maintain the balance? It seems impossible."_

_"Your past self, Lord Voldemort, will still be present, along with one Albus Dumbledore. A victory for either side leads to the end of the magical kind so you mustn't allow them their petty victory. You must defeat them either on the battlefield or when their backs are turned. That is all I can tell you"_

_"Thank you, my lady, I am forever indebted to you."_

_"If you succeed, the whole of magical kind will be indebted to you. Go now, Tom Riddle. Our fates lie in your hands."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Harry, the second of Lady Hecate's chosen.

Harry recognised his surroundings as soon as he awoke; the piercing white of this Kings Cross Station was unmistakable.

He gave an involuntary quirk of the lips. He should have know he was going to return eventually.

After the Battle of Hogwarts (as they were calling it) and Voldemort's defeat, Harry couldn't bring himself to go back to Hogwarts for his last year. He could barely pop in to visit Neville (who'd taken over teaching herbology after Professor Sprout's subsequent retirement; succeeding despite his young age) without breaking down over the memories of needless violence and the deaths of so many innocents. The only way he was able to attend the funerals was due to his guilt. He felt he, at least, owed the families his presence at the funerals; even though it tore him up inside.

As the 'Boy (now Man) Who Lived' and the 'defeater of Voldemort', Harry had job offers left and right when the news came out that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts for another year. It didn't matter that he was severely under qualified for them (he only officially had his OWL's). He just guessed that wherever he chose to work would get a lot more attention if they had the Man Who Lived on payroll.

Harry ultimately decided to work at the Ministry of Magic, as an unspeakable. The Ministry was no longer corrupt after Amelia Bones ascended to Minister of Magic. She had a strong set of morals and sense of justice and wheedled out the rotten from the good without too much effort on her part. She had one of the highest success rates of any minister in recent history and the public adored her. So when she approached Harry about getting a job within the reformed ministry, he couldn't refuse.

Harry was sure most people expected him to follow in his fathers footsteps and become an Auror, like he dreamed. Unfortunately, after the Battle of Hogwarts, he was absolutely sick of fighting and wouldn't be able to bear doing it for a living. The only reason he fought during the war was because of the damn prophecy and the fate of the world (literally) rested on him and him alone. Afterwards, he just felt drained and his very soul felt tired. Harry didn't want to think about what he'd be like if he decided to carry on fighting, but it would've been pretty.

It was not long after that when he realised he may not be straight after all. Being gay was not as frowned upon in the Wizarding World as it was in the muggle world; it was just uncommon to see as magicals were such a small percentage of the earths population. He'd been debating his sexuality for a while; being put on hold with the stress during the horcrux hunt and the battle, but he only truly realised after he found himself eyeing up Charlie during one Christmas at the Weasleys. It didn't feel as awkward as it was with Cho either; maybe because he was older (which is what he told himself at first) but after a snog during their turn at 'degnoming', he couldn't deny it anymore. He was utterly and totally gay. He didn't pursue a relationship with Charlie; god knows neither of them were ready for it, but they had an almost friends-with-benefits relationship; providing comfort during the long nights when all shadows turned into figures with black robes and white masks and when all dreams were filled with screams and bloodshed. It wasn't normal, he knew that, but it worked for them. It gave him security and protection against the nightmares that plagued him when the sun dipped below the horizon and light seemed to disappear like fog over a lake.

That arrangement carried on for a few years, in secrecy. Looking back now, Harry could tell how jealous and impatient Ginny have become. At the time, he just felt guilty for being unable to fulfil her wish for a family but he knew he wouldn't be able to put up such a facade for her. That is, until one morning everything changed.

He awoke and joined the Weasley family for breakfast, as he often did. During the meal, he took a passing glance at Ginny and it was like this was the first time he'd ever _truly_ seen her. The morning sunlight glancing off her ginger locks was mesmerising. Her sky-blue eyes seemed to pierce into his very being and he just couldn't bring himself to look away.

How stupid was he, thinking he was gay when this _goddess_ had been with him the whole time?

Things seemed to speed by after that. He broke things off with Charlie as soon as he could; the poor man looked heartbroken. Harry now understood why. Somewhere along the line both of them had become emotionally invested in their relationship and were just waiting for it to become official. But that was far too late to fix.

Harry and Ginny had three beautiful children and watched them all leave to Hogwarts on the train in their first years and graduate in their seventh. He'd showered them with the love and affection he'd never received as a child (because god-forbid he was like the Dursley family) and they loved him back with all their hearts.

Of course, it was after Albus's and Scorpius's daughter, Virgo, had graduated Hogwarts that he discovered what had happened.

Watching his 'beloved' wife dose his breakfast with love potion destroyed him. He wouldn't give his children up for the world but knowing their lives were built on a lie? That hurt more than anything.

Of course, he confronted her about it. He demanded to know why she was slowly poisoning him and taking away his very will.

Ginny changed in that moment. Gone was her fiery spirit and kind heart and, in its place, was a bitter, jealous girl; face contorted in a sneer.

"You were _obviously_ mooning over my brother, and that would not do at all. I was only fulfilling the betrothal contract that was drawn when we were kids." She shrugged, a vicious smirk staining her normally angelic face. "How else was I supposed to become Lady Potter?"

Harry felt sick. His life was a lie. He could've lived happily with Charlie but Ginny stole everything from him! He could feel his magic acting up in his fury, but he truly didn't care. This kind of rage wasn't new to him, except he had only felt it before the first dose of that disgusting potion.

She stole everything from him! Everything!

The pain in his side distracted him and he looked down to see blood slowly seeping into his shirt. He looked up to see Ginny looking shocked with her wand in her hands.

Did she... hurt him? He guessed it was the internal battle between the love potion and logic but he just couldn't believe the woman he'd spent decades with had just injured him with a spell he didn't know.

He dropped to the floor, blood pooling around him on the orange tiles of the kitchen. Ginny was panicking above him, trying to heal him but it just wasn't working.

Harry grabbed the arm closest to him and her gaze returned to his face. Icy blue eyes, that he used to adore, were now struck with a fear for her own future.

"Be there-" he coughed, blood welling up in his throat. "Be there for the kids. Our relationship may have been forced but they're just kids. Tell them I love them, and I always will," he rushed, coughing again.

Ginny, filled with new determination, nodded.

"You may have been forced into it, but it could've been a lot worse," she smiled.

It was with that thought Harry closed his eyes... and opened them in Kings Cross Station.

The place filled him with a sense of calm that was definitely not present when he was alive; preventing him from breaking down. His life was a lie but the words felt hollow, like a story from a book or happening to somebody he didn't know.

He knew he should get on the train but felt the urge to stroll across the station instead. There was no Albus Dumbledore here either, probably for the best considering that only your magical guardian could draw up betrothal contracts. If what Ginny said was true... It didn't matter much now anyway.

He saw a figure in the distance and decided to approach them. It was a woman with pale skin and long raven locks reaching to her waist. She was wearing a black dress with a purple highlights along with a purple underskirt. When he was close to her, she turned to him and she met his emerald eyes with eyes that were identical to his own. He took a step back in shock.

"Do not fear, Harry James Potter. I am here to help you, not curse you." She chuckled, not moving her lips once. This woman's voice seemed to both echo and yet didn't seem more than a whisper. It was the deep, reverberating timbre of the sea and the twinkle of chimes in the afternoon breeze. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I am Lady Hecate and I request your assistance. Long before your death, dark magic was prohibited and abolished, destroying the natural balance. You see, dark magic seems evil as you were raised in a world where the dark was oppressed, which is morally wrong." Her expression didn't change but Harry could see the rage in her eyes.

Harry spoke hesitantly. "Isn't dark magic evil? The only dark magic I've seen is curses."

"That is because most dark magic was destroyed after the war with Grindlewald. For example, there are dark healing spells, dark charms and dark transfiguration that serve the exact same purpose as the light magicks. You cannot help your magical core after all."

"I thought your magical core didn't have an affinity?"

"Magical cores are always based on the cores of the parents. Young Ron Weasley was a light wizard, as both his parents were born light, as should have."

"Wait, are you saying I'm not a light wizard?"

"Remember, Harry Potter, dark wizards are not inherently evil. Your parents were both light wizards and so, when you were born, you were a light wizard. However, close contact with the dark horcrux attached to your soul for the sixteen years you were developing changed your core to dark."

Harry was shocked. He never knew, never even suspected, he could be dark. But now, with open eyes, he now understood the destructive magic that came with his rage.

"But that is not the reason I called you here," Lady Hecate interrupted. "After your death, the muggles discovered magic and, in their fear, used their technology to put an end to magical kind."

Harry let out an involuntary gasp.

"You are here because I must ask a task of you. I wish to send you to the year 1980 to be reborn once more. From there, you must maintain the magical balance and save magic from the muggles." Lady Hecate asked, but, by her tone, it was not a suggestion.

"I thought I was done with fighting..." Harry sighed. Lady Hecate's features softened.

"Trust me, Harry Potter. You may discover a life you had never dreamed of. With the discovery of your alignment, your core won't be internally battling it's very being. Practice dark magic and your exhaustion will leave you then." She suggested.

Harry sighed again before straightening. "If that is what you wish my lady, I will fulfil it."

"Very well. I almost forgot to tell you, I have sent back another to assist me. I shall ask the Fates to allow you to awaken with each other to give you the chance to grow up with each other and to plan."

Harry decided working with somebody else would probably be for the best. He knew he tended to act very impulsively and so somebody to contrast that would be better for the both of them. He wasn't too worried either, it's not like he was going to wake up next to bloody _Voldemort,_  after all.

"Thank you, my lady. I will not let you down," he said, determined. He also bowed, for good measure. It seemed to please Lady Hecate as she gave a small laugh.

"No, thank _you,_  Harry Potter. I have faith in you. Go now and save the magical world."

Lady Hecate's smiling face was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

_**~H~J~P~** _

Opening his eyes blearily, the first thing Harry noticed was that he was in the body of a baby.

The second thing he noticed was that there was another baby next to him, staring down at him with chocolate eyes.

The third thing he noticed was there was name labels above them. Squinting, he could barely make it out.

_'Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle'_

Oh, for _fucks_ sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment!


End file.
